


Crisis Point

by primeblueflower



Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bromance, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeblueflower/pseuds/primeblueflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny walks in on something he'd rather have not known about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis Point

**Author's Note:**

> Although I write a lot this is my first foray into fanfic. No beta. Hope you like it.
> 
> I don't own any of these characters -- just playing around with them.

The car door closed and Steve kept the fake smile on his face as his hissed, "Don't go there Danny!" His eyes were serious and hard.

"C'mon Steve, you're my partner, you need to explain this to me even if it's just so I don't go putting my size 9 in it next time I see these people." Danny grinned and gave an an exaggerated wave in the direction of Steve's departing guests

"I'm not talking about it, Danny," and Steve shut the front door as Catherine's car squealed off the drive.

"I don't know what to make of this, Steven..."

"Don't! Don't make anything of it. It doesn't concern you! and Steve stormed into the kitchen and started banging dishes and putting away breakfast leaving Danny alone in the hallway. Danny ran his right hand through his hair, took a deep breath and headed after him.

"Steve, Baby! Gentle, gentle! Just 'cause you're angry don't take it out on the china!" He waved his arm at Steve and had a pained expression on his face. "C'mon, it's not the dishes that upset you and I can tell you from bitter experience that breaking dishes never did anyone any good. Here, give them to me. That Catherine, she makes great eggs and why am I not surprised that you eat whites only? I never thought about it before but that sounds almost racist doesn't it? Huh?"

Danny's loading the dishwasher now and Steve carries on clearing the table but there's distinctly less crashing -- Danny's talking him down.

"I bumped into her just as she was driving out you know and I thought here's something you've been keeping pretty quiet about -- Cat driving away from your place at 7.30 on a Saturday morning in her sweats with that smug, freshly-fucked look on her face after you said last night you were expecting a quiet weekend and you'd see me Monday."

"I was just wondering whether I shouldn't just leave the envelope I brought over in your mailbox when she stopped and rolled down her window and told me how she was off to buy supplies for breakfast and that even though you were expecting guests, you hadn't gotten any food in. She told me you and her fiancé had just gone for a swim and invited me to stay for breakfast! Fiancé? What the fuck, Steven?"

Steve looked at him, silently.

"Yes, your face is saying it all, McGarrett. So I'm guessing the reason that you didn't tell me was because you were hiding the fact that the woman I thought you'd been dating was actually, you know, engaged to someone else? Am I right? Did I guess right that you'd have felt just a bit uncomfortable telling me, a fine upstanding family man, how your fuckbuddy was engaged to be married to some other guy? You were right there Pal. I would have had something to say about that!"

"A fine upstanding family man?" Steve shouted. "You're a divorced man, Danny, with a totally dysfunctional relationship with your ex. You really shouldn't be lecturing anyone about family values and you really should consider getting yourself laid once in a while because it might help you chill the fuck out!" He looked around, as though searching for inspiration and then stood closer to Danny and spoke quietly. "Don't judge me Danny, it's not what you think."

"Don't make this about me, McGarrett" Danny emphasised his point by prodding his finger into Steve's chest. "I already know it's not that simple. I walked into the house and grabbed some coffee and then I wandered out onto the lanai to come and find you. And boy did I get an eyeful!" His arms were flailing in all directions now and he turned away from Steve to calm himself down."

"Fuck!"

"No, Steven, you weren't actually fucking him then, that came later." And Danny turned round and smiled insincerely as Steve wiped his hands across his face.

"I saw you both come out of the water, all big and butch and buff and dripping. I started to walk out to meet you when I saw you go for his mouth. Then the two of you were playing tonsil hockey and fighting for control and I began to wonder if either of you were ever going to come up for air. As far as I could tell -- and I don't often get to say those words, so let me savour them – he overpowered you. He ripped off your shorts and proceeded to go down on you... and then you were fucking his mouth... on the chair... on the chair where Grace was playing with her Barbie Dolls last weekend." Danny's face didn't hide his distaste.

"You watched?!"

"No, you moron, that's not how I get my kicks. As soon as I realised what was going on I made a tactical retreat and was just writing a note to Catherine explaining I'd been called away by whatever-the-fuck when she came back through the door just as you two lover boys came blundering in the back!"

Steve looked at him again and his composure was returning and he had the beginnings of a smile on his face. "You saw us and that's why you looked pissed when we came in?"

"Pissed? You're darned right Buddy. I didn't know where to look or what to say to whom in case I dropped you in it!"

"So that's when you set your mouth to transmit and entertained us with your 'Cop Tales from New Jersey' monologues. You were a great hit! Cat says I couldn't have found myself a better Partner."

"Looks to me like 'partners' are not something you're short of Bud" and he made the quotation marks with his fingers. "You wanna tell me about it? Whether there are any other lovers that I should know about in case I blow your cover – poor choice of words, I know, but I'm a novice here. Mr Monogamous, that's me."

"No, Danny, there are no more."

It was his job and he knew when a judicious silence would elicit more information than an endless barrage of questions so he raised an eyebrow and waited. The silence hung heavy between them. He waited and watched as Steve blustered around a bit more and then perched himself down on the corner of the kitchen table and folded his arms. Steve looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Danny that you ended up in the middle of this."

Danny continued to wait.

"Mike and I served together. He introduced me to Cat and, yeah, we've had our fair share of threesomes over the years."

"And, let me guess, in her enlightened way she's happy to be the centre of attention, so to speak, but isn't happy if her men try to get it on when she's around, so you two do that when you're on one of your boats or when she's off buying breakfast. Am I right?"

Steve looked at him hard and ignored the question. Instead he carried on, "Mike and Cat plan to marry when he comes out of the service but in the meantime he's away such a lot and doesn't mind if Cat and I hook up occasionally. And you know it's a ship, not a boat, right?" His attempt at levity failed and Danny was back lecturing him.

"And that's enough for you is it McGarrett? Being the third wheel? Not mattering enough to either one of them that they want to make it official with you? Being Cat's beck and call while Mike's away and maybe getting a quick fuck from Mike when Cat's not watching? That's really enough for you? Don't you think you deserve more?"

"Don't judge me Danny. Cat's a bright, attractive woman who enjoys having sex with me and I'm happy there are no strings attached. It works for me."

"And Mike?"

"He's a good friend."

"No Steven, Mike is not your friend. He's your lover. Are you one of those men who doesn't think they're gay just because there's a woman somewhere in the frame?"

"I'm not gay."

"Excuse me Buddy I just saw the morning sun glinting off of your very hard and very erect prick as it was swallowed whole by one very hot hunk. In my book, that's far from straight."

"I am not gay."

"OK, bi then but so what? Don't get me wrong, it looked more than hot and I should be so lucky! But, do yourself a favour Buddy and recognise it for what it is. There's nothing wrong with being gay and there's nothing wrong with being bi but do not drop me in the shit like that again McGarrett. Understand? I'm your partner and even though we sometimes have disagreements about little things like armed conflict and undue force, you have to know that I'm on your side. I'll always be there for you. You know that don't you?"

He looked over at Steve to make sure he had his attention.

"And you need to know that I am not a homophobe, quite the reverse actually" and he walked up to Steve and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?!"

"That my friend was to show you that I care and that I love you and that I'm sorry you're so emotionally stunted that you can't see you're selling yourself short with these assholes who're just using you for sex. "

Danny moved away into the hall. He picked up his envelope from the hall table and waved it at Steve. "Those witness statements you asked about are here. I'm off now to spend my day with Grace while you have your little identity crisis. If you want you can call me tonight and invite me over and I will explain to you exactly how my marriage ended, why I don't date women, and why I still believe in monogamy."

And Danny slammed the front door behind him leaving Steve stunned and still perched on the edge of the kitchen table.


End file.
